


Reminiscing Over Almyran Pine

by azureheavens



Series: Being my friend is very sexy of you [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Banter, F/M, Fluff, Post-Time Skip, Reunions, Slow Burn, Some Gossip, Some tea, Unresolved Romantic Tension, With a surprise mentioned pairing, some flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23314216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azureheavens/pseuds/azureheavens
Summary: Their first reunion had been punctuated with her cleaving a bandit in two with Freikugal. When a beautiful woman walks back into your life like that, you pay attention. Perhaps time had changed her from the coy, persuasive girl he once made out with behind the stables. Something like that brewing between them again seemed unlikely. Not that he was against it.
Relationships: Hilda Valentine Goneril/Claude von Riegan
Series: Being my friend is very sexy of you [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1509341
Comments: 7
Kudos: 60





	Reminiscing Over Almyran Pine

**Author's Note:**

> We’re now at 4 out of 12 entries! This concept was actually the first fic I ever wanted to write for these two, but I thought of it was long before I played to the time skip, so it eventually found its way into the series. Please enjoy! And subscribe to the main series page for updates.

Five years passed like a horrible dream.

The Imperial army’s quick work of the monastery ushered in the end of their studies. Those who managed to survive the battle of Garreg Mach were sent back home, some with Edelgard’s emissaries tailing them. They wanted to garner their support in the ensuing war, with House Riegan as no exception. Grandfather Oswald offered back a stout refusal, one Claude himself would have been happy to give. Though he couldn’t bring himself to hate his ex-classmate, the new emperor of Adrestia, the firsthand destruction he witnessed was enough to set his mind on his choice.

Claude was well aware of the cost of certain dreams, but even that was too much of a price to pay.

Nevertheless, the Alliance roundtable was an utter mess. Claude often enough acted for his ill grandfather that once he did pass Claude’s routine hadn’t changed at all. If anything, the other lords respected him _less_. A freshly eighteen-year-old sovereign duke, one who never budged on his plans and ideals, juggling the pressing needs and delicate feelings of the Alliance lords. Supplies and funds began to thin. Faerghus was set to buckle and fall after the regrettable death of its prince.

All the while, Claude began to scheme. He couldn’t be the only one to remember the promise they all made five years ago, and the Empire wasn’t immortal. The cogs of a plan wheeled in his mind, preparing for that millennial day. And to reward him, or perhaps in spite of him, the cogs of fate turned as well.

Teach had returned.

Byleth appeared in the stairwell of the Goddess Tower with dirty clothes and unkempt hair. Claude’s surprise at the sight of her was genuine, as was his smile. He supposed in some circles her return would be like that of the goddess returning to a war scorched earth. And that’s what he counted on: His grandest scheme was about to begin.

Of course, one cannot begin the task of a lifetime on an empty stomach.

People must have thought him crazy for settling down for tea alone, himself included. He didn’t have time to pick out the purest brew, but he _did_ come across an abandoned box of Almyran Pine when he searched his old dorm room. Fate would continue to throw him a bone, so he would catch every single one.

Walking through the once abandoned monastery brought back stale but fond memories. Today had been filled with meetings with his officers, evaluating the damaged structures, and organizing what supplies they could recover. When he ventured past the old hedged patio where students used to take tea together, he couldn’t help but smile. Teach would always be here to meet and talk with everyone in the monastery (The only other place to find her would have been the dining hall). It seemed a shame to leave the place completely untouched, so he found himself a sturdy pot and sat down with a simple cup of tea.

Not too far away, Alliance soldiers helped clear out the rubble with the remaining Knights of Seiros. The monastery was finally seeing more life than the ghosts that may or may not roam its halls. Now he wished Lysithea was passing by so he could comment on that in her earshot.

He was impressed that all their other old classmates returned, but they needed more soldiers to start their campaign. Claude would have to pick out the most reliable allies to draw from. The Kingdom was still weak and would need all the strength it could to stave off their invaders. Maybe if he could finagle Judith into aiding his cause…

“Looks like you’re making yourself _very_ comfortable, Mr. Leader Man.”

Claude looked up. His eyes locked on a smile sweeter than any he had seen in five whole years. Ah, what better than having such an incomparable beauty by his side along with the perfect cup of tea? …Is perhaps what Lorenz would say. Regardless, Hilda was a sight to behold with long pink hair and an all too innocent smile.

Their first reunion had been punctuated with her cleaving a bandit in two with Freikugal. When a beautiful woman walks back into your life like that, you pay attention. Perhaps time had changed her from the coy, persuasive girl he once made out with behind the stables. Something like that brewing between them again seemed unlikely. Not that he was against it.

“Hilda, please, you know me,” said Claude, leaning toward her. “I always make myself comfortable.”

She stood across from him with her hands clasped behind her back, watching him with casual scrutiny. “Maybe, but I’m still surprised. With the great, rousing speech you gave earlier, I didn’t expect you to be taking a break so soon.”

“What can I say? I don’t expect many chances to catch our breath once we get started. I plan to savor every chance I get.” He shook his head humbly, paused, then glanced back at her. “Is that excuse believable enough?”

Hilda sighed, shaking her head. “You don’t need to convince me. I certainly believe it. And you know? I’ve never been more exhausted myself...”

Claude raised a brow. “From watching everyone else work?”

“From helping everyone figure out what to do!” Hilda huffed. “Goodness, Claude! Would you like some company with your tea, or not?”

Claude threw up his hands in defense. “I would love it! But alas, you caught me unprepared. I only brought one teacup with me, so-”

Smiling widely, Hilda pulled her hands from behind her back and showed off a dainty little cup and saucer. As she perched herself in the chair across from his, Claude laughed with admiration. “Look at you,” he said. “You don’t take no for an answer.”

“Well, I was hoping you would at least offer me tea first! It’s the gentlemanly thing to do, after all.”

“True... I suppose you caught me,” Claude said. “But only because you brought your cup. At least that shows initiative.”

Hilda smiled with well-practiced poise as he poured, clearly satisfied with herself. She took her first sip but immediately wriggled her nose. “What kind is this?”

“Almyran Pine,” he said, sitting down again. “Found it wedged between some way overdue library books when I searched my old room. I know you prefer the more floral ones, but this was all I had.”

“Oh, I’m not complaining! As you said, it’s good to take a break when you can. Goddess knows it’s been rough these days.” She took another sip, smiling as sweetly as ever. “So, why sit here of all places?”

“The patio looked lonely,” Claude said with a shrug. “It’s not a high priority on the restoration list so I figured someone should show it some love. Ferdinand seemed busy, so it fell to me.” He took another sip before continuing. “I was also thinking about how many liters of tea Teach must have drunk in this very spot. Think about it: every student, every teacher, _every_ birthday.” Claude chuckled. “No wonder there was such a large turnout at our little class reunion.”

Hilda hummed thoughtfully. “What makes you think no one came back to see you? It’s not like anyone else expected the professor to randomly appear as she did.”

Claude gave her a look. “Are you implying Lorenz returned because he missed _me._ ”

“Well, _I_ missed you,” Hilda said casually, but Claude felt a small prick of interest. “I missed everyone terribly. Didn’t help that Holst was all ‘I don’t want you getting caught up in this war,’ making sure I stayed close to him. As if he didn’t practically drag me to the Officer’s Academy to begin with…”

Claude nodded solemnly. “How terrible to have such a caring brother. I was glad to finally meet him several times over the years. But would it have killed you to come to visit me?” He batted his lashes. “You bestest friend from the academy?”

She batted her lashes back. “By that logic, you could have visited me, yes?”

“Hmm, true. Shall we both take the blame?”

Hilda giggled and nodded. “If you insist…”

Turns out the tea wasn’t the only refreshing part of the afternoon. Five years of grueling, endless war would have put a damper on anyone’s spirits, but not Hilda. Claude was almost inspired. How quickly their relationship fell back into place from their academy days. Except for this time they were here with a more important purpose. Hilda’s understated intelligence would prove very useful indeed…

“If the professor was here most of the time,” said Hilda, breaking the silence, “I thought you might have tried to take tea with her. Did she turn you down?”

“No,” said Claude, unconcerned, “but that’s because I didn’t ask. Not sure where Teach is right now, but she’s probably off kissing babies or catching up with the others. A _lot_ to catch up on, that one…”

Hilda picked her cup and prepared to sip. “Too true,” she said, surprisingly thoughtful. “but my bet is on that last one. I wouldn’t be surprised if we saw her with Mercedes or something.”

He closed his eyes and brought the cup to his lips, enjoying the aroma. “Why her?”

“Because the professor and Mercedes are basically an item. At least, they’re _sure_ to be now…”

Eyes snapping open, Claude’s eyebrows flew off his face like the wings of a wyvern. Hilda didn’t flinch, sipping daintily from her cup. What? Teach? Mercedes? When? Where? How? But Hilda ignored his silent questions, far too interested in the contents of her cup as if the _entire_ world wasn’t just upheaved.

Carefully, silently. Claude set down his cup. He leaned forward, perching his chin on his bridged hands. “Dish,” he commanded. 

Hilda’s eyes met his, sparkling. “Well,” she chirped, mimicking his stance. “Why else do you think Mercie was the first student recruited for our house? And I don’t think she has _that_ many birthdays for them to constantly have tea together. Just today I was chatting with Mercie, saying about how great it was to see the professor again, and she was like ‘It’s such a miracle that Byleth came back to us!’”

Claude gasped. “First name basis?”

Hilda nodded hungrily. “She corrected herself right after, but you can’t take something like that back! There was also that all-but-confirmed rumor she and the professor were at the Goddess Tower during the ball… Honestly, I’m surprised you didn’t know.”

Claude, emotionally spent, sat back with an impressed sigh. “I am duly ashamed of myself,” he said with a dramatic shake of his head “Me, _Mr. Leader Man,_ unaware of his surroundings. Of Teach! At least I can rely on your ear on the ground when it counts.”

She bobbed her head in agreement. “I’m very reliable.”

“That you are,” said Claude, smiling.

A brief moment passed before Hilda shot him a look. “Why do you sound so amused? Don’t you believe me?”

“No, no, I believe you! If anyone could master the ebb and flow of idle gossip, it’s you. Not to mention using your talents to convince the Knights to clean up the monastery. Truly excellent work.”

Hilda pursed her lips at the last comment. She sighed, setting her chin back on her hands. “I don’t know why everyone acts like I’m some kind of mastermind. I just know when there’s a problem to fix! And the best person to fix it.” She paused thoughtfully and shrugged. “If you think about it, you could say it’s practice for that big favor you used to go on about.”

Claude blinked, then memory settled on him. “So, you haven’t forgotten that?”

“How could I? It’s been hanging over my head for five years! I almost expected you to swoop in out of the blue and say, ‘Say, Hilda, fancy becoming my accomplice in the scheme of a lifetime?’ and whisk me away somewhere. Don’t tell me _you_ forgot.”

“Well… Not quite,” Claude admitted. Sure, there were thousands of schemes and plans he could rope Hilda into, but for some reason, hard to explain, the idea sat like a weight in his stomach. He tried shrugging it off. “I’m sure you’ve had plenty of time to think of excuses to wriggle out of it. Helping with the knights is all the favor I could need. For now, anyway. Might as well call us even. What do you say?”

It was Hilda’s turn to blink, genuine shock settling over her face. “What are you getting at?”

“What…?” Claude stared at her cautiously. “I’m giving you a chance to shirk work. Is that bad?”

“No, but… Hmmm…” Hilda looked down at her gloves, tightening them over her fingers. “You know, Claude,” she said at last. “I don’t think you realize how favors work.”

Claude frowned. “Really? Care to enlighten me?”

She pursed her lips, picking her words carefully. “You see, when someone owes you a favor, you have to explicitly ask for it. ‘I need a favor,’ or whatever. Otherwise, it’s just people helping people, which is honestly all I was doing before. So, no… I think the favor is still on.”

Confused, Claude rubbed his chin. Was Hilda… excusing herself from an excuse? She seemed weirdly careful about it, bringing in outlandish logic when the whole thing started as a whim between teenagers. Regardless, she made a fair point. “I see… After all, you would be the expert on this.”

Hilda nodded, satisfied. “Besides, you said you’d make it worth my while. After waiting for five years, it’d better be good!”

Claude’s hand flew to his mouth, stifling a laugh. So that was it: she was looking forward to it in her way. Definitely not the dark cloud she pretended floated over her head. Nodding thoughtfully, he gave Hilda a wink. “I’m a man of my word, Lady Goneril. Just don’t be surprised if I do swoop in to enlist you in the scheme of a lifetime.”

Hilda finished the last of her tea with the finality of a seasoned diplomat. “Well, now that you know the terms, Duke Riegan, you’d do better to ask for help in the right way. I only wanted to make sure we’re on the same page.” She smoothed out her skirts as she stood, all poise before her eyes went wide. “Oh! I completely forgot!”

…Back to her old tricks already. “What happened?” Claude asked, playing along.

“Ugh, the greenhouse. I just realized we need someone to fix it up so we can feed this army of yours. What a mess it was! If no one steps up, we could have a serious foot shortage on our hands.”

Claude winced. “Too true. An army marches on its stomach after all.” He sat back, tapping his fingers on the table. “Here, leave your cup with me. I’m going to try that ‘people helping people thing you mention and get them washed.” Then he paused. “Just promise me, Hilda. And you need to listen to me: Don’t overwork yourself. You’re not used to it.”

Hilda fought back a laugh, eyes sparkling. “Sweet of you to worry.” She watched him for a long moment, then she rounded the table, smiling down on him. “It’s really good to see you again.” Her hand graced his shoulder for the slightest moment. “I mean it.”

Slowly, Claude smiled back. He placed his hand over hers and gave it a quick squeeze. “Glad to see you too, Hilda.”

With that, Hilda left, a small wave on her fingers. Claude stayed his seat, watching her go. That weight in his stomach had gone, replaced with something stranger. Shaking his head, a warm feeling lighting through his chest, he took one last drink, draining his cup.


End file.
